


Lost

by baranskini



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smutty, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Diane gets a little lost. Twice.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> More smut. Read into it what you will.

"Don't answer it!" Kurt groaned gruffly, his breath hot in her ear as he continued to move within her.

"It's Will," Diane gasped, her eyes rolling back in her head, her knuckles white as she clutched her cellphone tightly. Kurt growled, biting into the skin where her neck met her shoulder

“Diane," he warned his eyes dark as he looked down at her, his hands holding himself above her, as his hips jerked into hers. Diane whimpered her back arching as her eyes slid closed and she bit into her bottom lip. The jingle of the phone came to an end and Diane let out a sigh of relief, relishing in the feel of Kurt's strong hands holding her to the bed. His thumbs pressed into the delicate skin covering her hipbones, sure to leave bruises as he pounded into her. With a careless toss, the phone fell to the bed beside them, resting comfortably on tangled sheets.

Diane threw her head back in ecstasy, whimpering as Kurt shifted; changing the angle. 

"God yes, harder," she rasped, bucking upward as her hands curled around his neck, pulling his sweat-damp chest onto hers. The feeling of flesh on flesh, slick and burning hot had him groaning into her neck; his teeth dragging along the skin there.

Diane's hands fumbled to grasp Kurt's face, pulling his mouth to hers. Their lips met in a fierce kiss; all teeth and tongues and fiery passion. One of Kurt's hands left its place on her hip and drifted up between them, tweaking a nipple between skilled fingers.

"Kurt!" she shrieked, her back curling off the mattress at his rough touch. Kurt smiled smugly, loving the look of pure pleasure on her features. God, she was gorgeous. 

The loud ringing of her cellphone had them both groaning again, a small frown etching it's way onto Diane's brow. Reaching out blindly, her hand patted the bedding; searching for the offending item.

"Leave it," Kurt hissed lowly, looking down at her pointedly, his hands once again on either of her head. Gripping the phone, Diane cast a small grin in his direction, tilting the screen so he could read the name.

"He's just going to keep calling," she replied rather breathlessly. Kurt rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously close to 'lawyers'.

"One minute." she whispered, swiping the screen of the phone with one hand while her other curled around the base of his neck; dragging him down again. 

"Hello?" she breathed with a smile, tugging Kurt's mouth to hers for a quick kiss; trying to placate him.

"Diane!" Will's angry voice flooded through the device, loud enough for Kurt to hear as he moved his lips to her neck.

With careful nips he made sure to leave marks - that would teach her to answer calls while they were fucking.

”Where the hell are you?" A frustrated growl demanded and Kurt sniggered, his moustache scratching the sensitive skin below her ear as his hips began to rock again.  

He felt Diane gulp as he pushed deeper, her hand around his neck moving to pull on his hair. Her meaning clear - stop it. Now.

Kurt lifted his head merely grinning as he sped up his thrusts. Diane's mouth fell open in a silent scream, her eyes tightly shut as she tried to listen to her partner.

"You were supposed to be back from McVeigh's an hour ago!" Diane's chest heaved as she tried to regulate her breathing, her body betraying her and seeking out Kurt's thrusts; the feel of him inside her leaving her breathless.

"I, I ah, I got lost." she supplied lamely, frowning as Will raged on at her. Kurt ducked down again, his voice low and sexy in her ear.

"Lost huh? And where exactly did you get lost? In my lab or in my bed?" he chuckled, his teeth tugging on her earlobe sexily. Kurt's hand held her hip to the bed, preventing her from moving away from his long, hard movements.

"Diane?" Will called after a long moment, Diane bucked up and losing herself in the sensation. Kurt's fingers dipped down between them to rub at her roughly. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Will," she panted and Kurt laughed softly in her ear. His hand between them dancing over wet skin and making her shiver; goosebumps splintering out across her body.

"It's Kurt, actually," he jokingly corrected, biting into the soft skin at the base of her throat. Diane bit her lip to hold back a whine, her free hand sliding down to her own breast, twirling a nipple harshly.  His hips continued to push into her, his free hand keeping him from crushing her trim frame. "I'm coming!" Diane suddenly growled in irritation, her voice low and frustrated, clearly annoyed by Will's interruption. 

With a biting kiss to her throat, Kurt smirked.

"Not yet you aren't" he flirted in a sexy whisper, changing the angle of his thrusts and hitting her just there. Diane bit into her bottom lip so hard she feared she'd draw blood, her whole body jerking at his low voice. "Hang up." he murmured and Diane sucked in a breath as his thumb pressed roughly against her tingling clit. 

"I'll be there soon!" she hissed into the phone, hitting end call and throwing the mobile away. The crash of glass suggested it had landed on the side table but Diane couldn't careless, her only thought the feeling of Kurt's burning touch. 

"Right there," she gasped tilting her pelvis up and matching his thrusts. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her chest heaving and covered with a thin layer of sweat. Kurt groaned and he continued to move inside her, knowing she was close.

Her hand not fondling her breast moved to curl into his hair, her fingers threading out across his skull, her nails pricking his skin. Kurt growled at the feeling, his hips stuttering erratically into hers. 

"Kurt," Diane gasped trying to catch his attention, tugging on his salt and pepper hair. Kurt frowned, swiping at his brow as he looked down at her. "Roll over,” she said meeting his intense gaze. Her sexy smirk had Kurt's heart beating out of his chest. 

With a slow smirk, his hands curved around her waist as he fell to his side; rolling onto his back. Diane giggled a little dizzy as she rested her hands on his chest. 

Their movements stopped as she adjusted to the new position, her head thrown back as her body arched. Kurt took the moment to gaze up at her, her skin flushed with desire, eyes closed and body aching into his. Kurt's hands found her hips again, holding them tightly and encouraging them to move. Diane bit into her bottom lip, casting her twinkling eyes meeting his.

Placing her hands on either side of his head, she fell forward her lips millimetres from his. With a grin she kissed him softly, her hips guided into his by his hands. Moving her mouth to his jaw she slowly made her way to his ear.

"Get lost with me, Kurt" she whispered breathily and Kurt moaned, pushing his hips violently up into hers. "Yes, yes, yes God, yes!" she panted into his neck, her tongue darting out occasionally to taste his salty skin.

With a practiced move his fingers moved to rub at her clit. The stimulation her final undoing. with a loud scream, Diane came, her body shivering and shuddering on top of his; the force of the tremors enough to coax him to coming hotly inside her.

Collapsing onto him, Diane buried her head in the crook of his neck, desperately trying to catch her breath as her body jerked with aftershocks. 

The pair lay panting, their bodies tangled together in a mess of sweat-damp limbs. Kurt's hand stroked through her golden locks, gathering the strands in an attempt to tame them. After a while, Diane pushed herself up, rolling off him with a whine.

"God!" she gasped, biting her lip to unsuccessfully hiding a big grin.

"Yep." he responded his head rolling to the side to meet hers as his hand reached out to hold hers. Diane giggled as she turned her head to meet his eyes. "What?" He frowned.

"Your hair," Diane offered with another giggle, her eyes darting to the tangled locks her fingers had mussed. Kurt merely shrugged rolling his eyes as they fell into another comfortable silence.

"Does your partner know we're...?" he asked after a moment and Diane's eyes widened with her smile.

"Screwing around?" she finished his sentence with a pointed smirk.

"I was gonna say it nicer," he mumbled grumpily and Diane chuckled, rolling into him; her head resting on his chest as her leg twisted into his. Kurt's arm curved around her back, keeping her close as he pressed a soft kiss to her damp curls. 

"No, he doesn't." she answered after a long beat, her tone still casual and amused. 

"Hmm," Kurt replied thoughtfully, his thumb running up and down her bicep as he contemplated that information. 

"Hmm?" she repeated, lifting her head so she could meet his eyes, her arms crossed as she rested them on his chest, her chin placed artfully on top of them. "You think he should know?" she asked incredulously interpreting his silence. 

Kurt frowned.

"I didn't say that," he responded lowly, his green eyes locked on her blue. 

Diane smirked back at him, pursing her lips.

“Good, because I don’t want Will finding out I have a thing for cowboys just yet,” her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, her eyes twinkling naughtily as she rose onto her hands and knees, crawling up his body.

“You have a thing for cowboys?” he mocked with a suggestive grin, his hands dancing up her sides, just barely flirting with the underside of her breasts.

“Well, one cowboy really,” she amended, bending down to kiss him as his thumbs pricked across her nipples. Her lips moved against his until the need for air became too much. 

“Isn’t Will expecting you back?” he smirked as Diane began grinding her hips into his, her lips trailing down his throat.

“Yes,” she agreed, cocking her head to the side with a naughty look. “But I think I’ve got time to get lost with my cowboy in the wild, Wild West at least one more time.”

Kurt grinned, shifting his weight and flipping them over.

“Oh I’ll show you wild!” he promised and Diane just cackled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
